First Day Blues
No Need for Icebreakers Lillian Cherrod's heels clicked against the linoleum floor of the classroom as she walked from her desk to the podium that sat front and center in the room full of silent students. She tapped the stack of papers that she held in her hand on the surface of the podium to even them out before looking up and smiling sincerely at all of the students, taking the time to scan the room and look at all of their faces. "Well, I think that everyone is here. Let me be the first to welcome you to the first day of your education at America's No. 1 Hero School, T.S.J High School. My name is Miss Cherrod." Lillian paused and beamed a smile to the silent crowd before taking a deep breath and resuming talking. "However, as you all know, this is the Hero Course, so there will be no syllabus for us to review without purpose, nor any icebreaker games that only a few of you may actually take part in. We're already years behind in terms of your professional hero development in my opinion, which is why the first assignment that I'll give to this class is to have you all partake in something I call the "S.Q.U.I.D Exam," or the "Standardized Quirk Usage Inspection and Determination Exam." In this test, you'll show me that you belong in the best hero school in America through your usage of your Quirk and logistical skills." Lillian's tone became more serious and deviated from the cheery introduction that she had delivered at the beginning of class. Anissa Manson looked over to the seat to her right before the teacher started talking, which was occupied by none other than Michael Davis. As Miss Cherrod began speaking, Anissa focused her attention on the teacher's words; the first day was crucially important, as it would lay the base for the entire rest of her school year. Anissa wasn't entirely surprised that there would be some sort of quirk apprehension test, but she was slightly shocked that it would take place on the very first day of the student's school year. After all, many of them hadn't used their quirks in a setting like this in their entire lives. "Hell yeah!" Michael exclaimed, balling his fist up and punching the air. "A test is the first thing you propose. So you could get a better understanding of our quirks?" He placed his hand under his chin, "But weren't you at the Entrance Exam? Or... I'm just confused 'cause if you're our homeroom teacher, you should've been studyin' our footage from the exams. Or, to be honest, you could just have us introduce ourselves to each other and include our quirks in it or somethin'. I don't even much know, but not another test." Shaking his head, "Like what class are we? Red-A or Red-B? I'm not tryna' be a minority in school too, at least tell us we are Red-A. I'm so confused Ms. Cherrod. Who even are you? Explain." “Pardon the interruption, but the information that she gave you is far more than enough for you to complete the assigned task. Who she is, and what number or color class we are matters little; even though, you should already know what class you are in. Regardless, not knowing any of those things, doesn’t change what we must do,” Leonardo Ellison spoke from the back seat in the right corner of the room. “If you don’t focus, you won’t be at T.S.J long enough to worry about being a minority.” “''I swear, I’ve never hated school more than right fucking now!” thought young boy, his body slouched into a seat, in the direct front of the room. This boy was none other than Darnell Fauntroy, the same boy who failed the exams, now in the prestigious school on a remedial course. “''Is he deadass? This man did not just ask her who the fuck she was!” Darnell thought as he laughed to himself, slightly picking himself up within his own seat. “''Aight, this not so bad, I just hope none of them know I’m in this remedial course, I’ll be real tight if I end up, that black kid!''” Darnell thought, watching to see how the day would progress from here. Next to Darnell sat another boy in the remedial course, Jeremy had fucked up his score pretty badly but he was giddy about still being accepted. They must have at least liked him somewhat. He let out a sigh and placed his head on the desk. "Can we just not right now. Like please don't be a Сволочь ok. I just want to start learning." Jeremy groaned, directing his words at Michael. Sitting with his head resting on his hands was someone that just barely made it in the school Billy Dickman. Quietly watching as some of the other students seem to make a scene with their assigned teacher. "I mean how hard is it to just do a quick introduction on both parts? Even if she has already seen our quirks." Leaving the question in suspense and not expecting much responses, as the other students surrounding him would probably muffle his voice, not being a very talkative individual he was talking on a lower tone than most others. Erik slouched down in his chair and leaned his head back. He leaned his head back further, and further, and further. He had an upside-down view of all the students behind him, which was most of the class. The only students he couldn't see were to his left, who were also taking remedial courses. He snapped his head back up and slouched further down. Most of his lower body wasn't in contact with the seat anymore, and he was only slightly able to see over the top of the desk. He tried to cover his ears and reduce the noise but gave up soon after. "It's loud in here, goddamnit." Erik squirmed his way back into his seat and turned to face the rest of the class. "Stop arguing, guys. Its the first damn day of what, over 180?" Garfield raised his hand to be polite before he started speaking "Look, Lilian- can I call you Lilian? Lilian." He leaned back a bit in his chair and stretched out his legs a bit, wiggling his toes in his shoes "You should probably just get down to what this squib test is gonna have us do. Otherwise, you're gonna have a lot of...well everything that just happened. Plus getting to the point means we're assessed faster which means we catch up faster, you know?" Jax stared at the ensuing chaos with a sigh. It was just like this whenever Jax when to visit Bonnie at her place. Her roommates were psychopaths, they never shut up about the newest trend or something. Hell, they had a weird laugh. Jax only rolled his eyes as the arguing continued, fiddling around with a small cube. “What a way to start off class…” he mumbled under his breath. Arashi stared at his fellow classmates with a small grin on his face, taking in the current situation. He was honestly surprised at there being another test on the first day of school but he supposed it made sense if they wanted to test their potential or something of the sort. As Arashi thought this over, he noticed Darnell over in another seat. "Huh, I thought he had failed since his name wasn't called out at the end of the entrance exam with mine and the others..." Arashi muttered to himself, leaning back in his chair slightly. "That's good to see, I'll say hi to him later in my own way. Gotta focus on the teacher and this S.Q.U.I.D. Exam for now." Ramiela continued reminiscing in her seat. Her grandfather's expression when she told him she passed was priceless; she could see him struggling between pride at her achievement and fury at the route she was pursuing. He ultimately packed her off to church; though she snuck out five minutes into the service. She then realized her professor was talking and well, several of her classmates were complaining/arguing. Yet, she found herself looking forward to this exam; it'd be another chance to see where she was and where she was headed. "No time like the present they say." Category:Role-Plays